Eterea Radčenko
Eterea Radčenko '''(in russo Eтереа Радченко) (San Pietroburgo, 20 Settembre 1988) è una cantante, attrice, conduttrice televisiva e conduttrice radiofonica russa. Biografia' '''Eterea Radčenko '(in russo Eтереа Радченко)' '''nasce il' 20 Settembre 1988''' a San Pietroburgo, in Russia (ex URSS) di cui ha vissuto tutta la sua infanzia e adolescenza. Suo padre Liev era un contabile, ora pensionato e sua madre Kapitolina faceva l'architetto. Il suo nome fu scelto specialmente dalla madre che secondo la madre significa celestiale, impalpabile e ideale. Fino al 2010 ha vissuto con i suoi genitori, dopodiché si è trasferita in Italia dal suo fidanzato. 2010-2011 (Il trasferimento in Italia e la vittoria al GF Sims 2) Nel 2010 si trasferisce in Italia dal suo ex fidanzato, conosciuto in Russia. Nel 2011 entra nel cast del GF Sims 2 di ciaoatuttiiragazzi uscendone come vincitrice. Durante la sua permanenza nella casa, Eterea viene mollata dal fidanzato. Infatti per colpa del suo ex, pensava di tornare in Russia. Durante l'esperienza in casa, nasce la sua passione per la musica cominciata da una prova svolta nella quarta settimana del GF Sims 2. Diventa migliore amica con Daphne Charbonnier ed è amica con Artemide Bovino, Kaley Mitchell e il defunto Brian Allen. 2011-2012 (Il debutto nella carriera musicale, nella carierra radiofonica e il GF Sims Survivor) Dopo la fine del reality si afferma nel mondo radiofonico e successivamente nel mondo della musica, da quando riceve un contratto dalla casa discografica "Strani talenti". Attualmente Eterea vive con il suo nuovo fidanzato e manager, Anton. Incide il suo primo album chiamato "Venerdi Notte" dove fanno parte i singoli e collaborazioni al quale sono state registrate con la casa discografica "Strani Talenti". Nell'estate 2012 partecipa al Grande Fratello Sims Survivor. Purtroppo non vinse perché terminò prima a causa di un terremoto nell'isola dove risiedevano i sims. Sempre nello stesso anno venne aperto il canale vevo di Eterea. Lascia Radio Rad dopo la scomparsa di Lisa Busca, ex concorrente del GF Sims 2. 2013-2014 (Miranda e Alina e il successo con l'album Venerdì Notte) Nel 2013 viene scelta da ciaoatuttiiragazzi per interpretare Alina nel film con The Sims "Miranda e Alina". Vince un premio ai Sims Awards 2013. Incide il secondo singolo Cessa, di genere rap in cui fece un concerto con l'album venerdì notte. Sempre nello stesso anno sul canale vevo, vengono pubblicate molte cover e canzoni sue. Il 7 Gennaio 2014 esce il singolo T'essa Vattr, sempre genere rap dove nella videoclip compare anche Kaley Mitchell. Il 17 Aprile 2014 esce il singolo "Prati di Viole" che fece successo, ma non come T'essa Vattr e Cessa. 2014-2015 (Periodo di pausa e la nascita della sua etichetta) Nel 2014 compare per l'ultima volta su YouTube in una puntata del GF Sims 3 di ciaoatuttiiragazzi insieme a Kaley, Lu, Tania e Molly. Si ritira per quasi due anni dagli schermi a causa dei problemi con le corde vocali. Alla fine del 2014, pensava di fare un duetto con Dina Caliente, ex concorrente del reality Survivor's of the sims. Purtroppo per i problemi di corde vocali di Dina Caliente nell'ultimo periodo, non ha potuto farlo il duetto ed è stato dimenticato. All'inizio del 2015 la casa discografica "Strani Talenti" chiude per motivi economici, le canzoni sue per fortuna sono rimaste non sono state vendute perché Eterea con il suo fidanzato Anton apre la sua casa discografica/etichetta (Eterea Songs) e vengono prese le sue vecchie canzoni. 2016-2017 (Il ritorno su YouTube con il contratto di Survivors Sims, il continuo con la carriera di attrice, Temptation Island Sims e l'album Reborn) Nel 2016 viene scelta da Survivors Sims a presentare come sostituta nel reality Survivor's of the sims 6, infatti sostituirà nella terza e undicesima puntata. Viene anche creditata come presentatrice nella sigla. Riprende ad interpretare il ruolo di Alina nel sequel Alina e Hayden. È legata ai canali Survivors Sims e ciaoatuttiiragazzi, di fatto da quest'anno 2016 il suo contratto è stato modificato per dar fronte al suo ritorno al pubblico dopo 2 anni di assenza. Dopo 8 giorni dal suo compleanno, il 28 Settembre diventa volto dei progetti di Survivors Sims avendo il doppio contratto. Compare insieme a Delia, William, Jessica, Artemide, Tom, Andrea Knight, Jake Knight e Anton il suo fidanzato/manager nell'episodio speciale della serie Violet Is The New Black interpretandosi se stessa. Nel mese di settembre 2016, vince il premio di miglior presentatore di un reality, durante l'intervista di Jessica Parker si svela che interpreterà un personaggio per un film natalizio. Interpreterà Vanessa Valentini, sorella di Alessandro Valentini (interpretato da Jake Knight) la secondogenita della famiglia numerosa Valentini nel film Christmas Adventures. Il 18 Novembre 2016 riceve un contratto con la casa discografica Music Projects, in un futuro verranno registrate nuove canzoni di Eterea. Attualmente recita nei film e canta le sue vecchie cover. A Fine Novembre si taglia i capelli per dare ad un nuovo cambiamento per il suo album. Il 14 Dicembre viene ufficializzato che sarà la co-conduttrice della seconda edizione di Temptation Island Sims. Nel 2017 con la sua casa discografica Eterea Songs e in collaborazione con Music Projects viene pubblicato il suo secondo album chiamato Reborn, dedicato al suo ritorno nella musica. Dopo le riprese della seconda edizione di Temptation Island Sims, viene svelato che si sposerà con il suo fidanzato e manager Anton. Eterea si sposa con Anton il 14 Febbraio 2017, proprio di San Valentino per ricordare la giornata dell'amore e delle sorprese fatte da quando stanno insieme. Le foto vengono pubblicate a distanza di 4 giorni dopo il loro matrimonio. Il 27 Febbraio 2017 viene pubblicato il suo nuovo singolo Rockabye, secondo canzone dell'Album Reborn. Il 12 Aprile 2017 termina il reality Temptation Island Sims 2 dove lei ha condotto per una edizione. Il 16 Aprile 2017 viene pubblicato la videoclip del primo singolo in lingua russa: Chelovechki (Little People), infatti nella videoclip gli viene regalato il frutto da una vegesim (Elea) e lo mangerà diventando anche lei. Di fatto chiederà aiuto da Diana Williams che si lasci con Anton, andranno in palestra per allenarsi diventando forti e fiduciosi. Ma il problema persiste con le crescita di radici, foglie e piante nelle mani di Eterea, quindi si dirige nel locale dove incontrerà Anton e la serata diventa piccante per tutte le coppie. Si baciano tutti ma Eterea le dedica una bellissima serenata, visto come canta adesso ma perde voce a causa delle radici che gli hanno bloccato le corde vocali. La videoclip della canzone Chelovechki termina con la fuga di Eterea dal locale. Il 18 Aprile fa un cambio di look tagliando per farsi i capelli corti, i fan hanno apprezzato moltissimo il suo cambio look ma allo stesso tempo erano anche loro sorpresi. Il 6 Giugno 2017 viene pubblicato un suo inedito vecchio e sua ultima canzone "Amnesia" con ciaoatuttiiragazzi, chiudendo così il percorso di Eterea con Strani Talenti. Il 19 Giugno 2017 torna a presentare per la seconda volta, la terza edizione di Temptation Island Sims. Inoltre nell'estate 2017 partecipa alla sim serie She Sings Like A Star, per tre puntate come ospite speciale. Interpreta Liliana, personaggio secondario e l'odiata amica di Samantha. Il 15 Luglio 2017 pubblica Incanto, cover di Tiziano Ferro che farà parte nell'album Reborn. 2017- Adesso (L'album Heartwrecker, la nascita della figlia, Enchanted e la Ety Squad) Fu stata scelta da Survivors Sims per la opening dei Sims Awards 2017 cantando il suo vecchio singolo Cessa e il suo nuovo singolo "Radio" che farà parte del futuro album Heartwrecker che verrà pubblicato nel 2018. Il 24 Settembre 2017 viene pubblicata la videoclip di Radio, dove parla di una festa al quale partecipa la cantante e viene sfidata da un ballerino. Questo farà un patto dove lei perderà verrà stregata e trasformata in un vegesim, perde e viene stregata ma alla fine si sveglia e capiremo che era un sogno. Dopo le riprese di radio Eterea ha fatto 6 mesi di pausa perché è rimasta incinta, in quel periodo ha cambiato completamente il look facendosi castana chiara e accorciando i capelli. Il 17 Marzo 2018 partorisce la sua prima figlia, Simona Jones. Ha smesso di fare la pausa per concentrarsi sul terzo album chiamato Heartwrecker, come avevamo detto prima includerà il singolo Radio (pubblicato alla fine 2017). Ha smesso di farla la pausa per lavore sul terzo album chiamato Heartwrecker, dove includerà il singolo Radio. Il 14 Aprile 2018 viene aperto un canale senza Vevo, dedicato ai suoi nuovi singoli rendendolo diverso da come l'abbiamo visto. Il 27 Aprile 2018 uscirà il nuovo singolo, Heartwrecker. Il 28 Aprile viene pubblicato un video anteprima di Heartwrecker dove viene posticipata l'uscita della videoclip il 5 Maggio 2018 e la pubblicazione sui siti streaming e acquisto di musica digitale l'11 Maggio 2018. Il 5 Maggio 2018 esce prima l'audio di Heartwrecker dove nella descrizione specifica anche l'uscita stessa della videoclip l'11 Maggio. L'11 Maggio 2018 viene pubblicato la canzone Heartwrecker sui siti streaming e acquisto di musica digitale. Il 28 Maggio 2018 esce l'audio del nuovo singolo, Love At First Sight appartenente all'album Heartwrecker. L'11 Luglio 2018 viene scelta da Simdistribution ad interpretare Zelda Lancaster l'antagonista della sim serie Enchanted, creato da Simdistribution. Il 27 Luglio 2018 dopo la pubblicazione della sigla della sim serie Enchanted, svela a tutto il pubblico la Ety Squad. La Ety Squad è un gruppo di Amici VIP di Eterea, dove lei è la leader e compariranno spesso in molti eventi. Per ora da quelli svelati sono: Jessica Parker, Artemide Bovino, Tom Halliwell, Marco Isola, Daphne Charbonnier, Davide Rizzetti, Cesare De Vito, Eroia Bini, Alessandro Rossi, Patrizia Locatelli e Alexandra Popescu. Inoltre ha svelato che ci saranno altri ma ha dato solo un'indizio e dovrebbero essere: Un membro de Le Mean Girls, un'attore di Enchanted e una delle gemelle De Santis. YouTube/Filmografia *GF Sims 2: Concorrente (2011) *Radio Rad: Conduttrice Radiofonica (2011-2012) *Varie cover (2011-in corso) *GF Sims Survivor: Concorrente (2012) *Miranda e Alina: Alina Bogdanov (2013) *The Sims Adventures - 3° Puntata: Invitata (2013) *Sims Awards: Vincitrice nelle categorie nominate (2013, 2016, 2017) *GF Sims 3 - 2°Diretta: Invitata (2014) *Survivor's of the sims 6 - 3°Puntata, 5°Puntata, 9°Puntata e 11°Puntata: Presentatrice (2016) *Alina e Hayden Vero Amore: Alina Bogdanov (2016) *Violet Is The New Black - Episodio Speciale: Se stessa (2016) *Christmas Adventures: Vanessa Valentini (2016) *Temptation Island Sims 2° e 3°edizione (2017) *She Sings Like A Star - 3°Episodio,6°Episodio e 7°Episodio: Liliana (2017) *Enchanted: Zelda Lancaster, la Sovrana del Regno Nemico (2018) Discografia *Venerdì notte (2011, Strani Talenti) *Cessa! (2013, Strani Talenti) *T'essa vattr (2014, Strani Talenti) *Prati Di Viole (2014, Strani Talenti) *Radio (2017, Eterea Songs e Music Projects) Casa Discografica *Stani Talenti (2011-2015) *Eterea Songs (2015- in corso) *Music Projects (2017- in corso) Album * Venerdì Notte (2013, Strani Talenti) * Reborn (2017, Eterea Songs e Music Projects) * Heartwrecker (2018, Eterea Songs e Music Projects) Venerdì Notte (Strani Talenti) # Venerdì notte (2011) # La tua Ragazza Sempre (2011, cover) # Alle Porte Del Sogno (2011, cover) # Call Me Maybe (2012, cover) # Un'Ora sola ti vorrei (2012, cover) # Bastardo (2012, cover) # Are You Gonna be My Girl? (2012, cover) # Tintarella Di Luna (2012, cover) # Carlo (2012, cover) # Parole di Ghiaccio (2013, cover feat. White) # Zombie (2013, cover) # Cessa! (2013) # Beep Beep (A ha) (2013, cover) # Alice e il blu (2013, cover) # Alfonso (2013, cover) # La Vedova Nera (2013, cover) # Pronto A Correre (2013, cover) # Cigno Nero (2013, cover feat. White) # Man Down (2014, cover) # T'essa vattr (2014) # Prati Di Viole (2014) Reborn (Eterea Songs & Music Projects) # Make Me (2017, cover feat. Dina Caliente and Artemide Bovino) # Rockabye (2017, cover) # Chelovechki (2017) # Amnesia (2017) # Incanto (2017, cover) # Radio (2017) Heartwrecker (Eterea Songs & Music Projects) # Radio (2017) # Heartwrecker (2018) # Love At First Sight (2018) 'Il video ufficiale di Venerdì notte' Il video ufficiale del primo singolo di Eterea, è uscito il 7 giugno 2012. Il video racconta la storia di una ragazza che si risveglia al mattino con accanto un estraneo, scopre successivamente che delle sue foto compromettenti sono state caricate sul web, ma non ricorda niente di queste, poi inizia a ricordare che ha passato una serata in discoteca, ha conosciuto un ragazzo, si è ubriacata, e ha passato con lui altri momenti. In questo video partecipano, oltre ad Eterea, un'ex concorrente del GF Sims, Daphne Charbonnier e il suo ragazzo Max, e l'attuale fidanzato di Eterea, Anton. Categoria:Gdr - Off Wiki